Infiel
by Raayy
Summary: . "E percebi o quanto eu sinto a sua falta..." Nas últimas palavras ele falhou a voz. Mas eu não deixei minha voz falhar. "Eu não sinto a sua falta, estou bem sem ninguém para me chifrar." CloudxKadaj.UA.YAOI.Songfic Título por causa do começo da fic


_Infidelidade  
A Final Fantasy VII Advent Children Fanfiction by Raayy_

Vou logo avisando...  
**Essa porra não me pertence.**  
Primeiro, viu meu nome nos créditos? (Se viu, corre pra me avisar pra eu mudar tudo naquela porra, e pegar muuuuito dinheiro da Square!!)  
Segundo, a Aerith tá morta, num tá? O Kadaj também, num tá? E o Cloud ficou sozinho chupando dedo, num foi? Então por que Final Fantasy me pertenceria? Ora bolas! **Isso é puro "Fan made" e eu não ganho nada com isso, CACETE!**

Agora... vamos explicar como vai ser a fic...**  
ESSA FIC É YAOI, SLASH, BOYS LOVE, GAY, SEJA LÁ COMO VOCÊ QUEIRA INTERPRETAR!** Ou seja, tem relacionamentos Homem x Homem. Não gosta? Pode sair, feche a porta ao passar. Essa fanfic se passa em um mundo alternativo, preste atenção nesse detalhe, **MUNDO ALTERNATIVO. AU! Universe! **Ou seja, aqui a Yuffie pode ser filha do Barret (credo...) a Marlene pode ter virado adulta e prostituta (uuuuy! Cresceu viu!) e a Tifa finalmente ter ganhado uma promoção, coisa que no mundo normal dela ela jamais ganharia. (xDDD) Embora nenhum desses exemplos tenha na fanfic, é totalmente centrado em Cloud e Kadaj.  
Público: AAaaah .-.  
Eu: ¬¬ Que? Queriam ver a Yuffie dizendo "papá" pro Barret?  
Público: x--x  
**Songfic, a música é "I Hate Everything About You" de "Three Days Grace". **Não combina muito com o casal, mas nas N/A está o por que de eu por essa música.  
Outra coisa, o casal aqui é **Cloud e Kadaj**. Está definido, nem venham com nhem nhem nhem.  
Eu sei que eu sou grossa, é pra evitar a chatisse do povo --'  
Btw, enjoy the fic!

* * *

xXx

* * *

Kadaj corria na chuva fugindo dele. Kadaj chorava, mas escondia isso pondo o braço encima do seu rosto, ajudando também a ele enchergar melhor na chuva. Kadaj corria feito um desesperado, mas ele estava mais do que desesperado, ele estava totalmente ensadecido com o que vira.  
Não se deve correr na chuva, pois correr em um piso molhado escorrega. E Kadaj tombou no chão. Ouvindo o som de sua voz sendo chamado por ele, levantou-se rápido e correu mais.  
"Eu te odeio Cloud... Odeio... com todas as minhas forças!! Te odeio e odeio todo esse seu ego estúpido!!"  
E por mais que tentasse, o loiro não conseguia alcançar Kadaj.

_Toda vez que nós deitamos acordados  
Depois de cada golpe que tomamos  
Cada sentimento que eu tenho  
Mas eu ainda não senti sua falta_

Kadaj desmaiara pelo álcool. Fazia muitos anos desde que acontecera, mas toda vez que se lembrava... precisava beber para desviar a mente. Mas Kadaj não fora mais atrás de Cloud, pelo contrário, sumiu totalmente de sua vida. Se mudou para uma casa de parentes em outro pais e vendeu a casa onde antes eles moravam. Mudou de celular e rejeitou qualquer tipo de contato com Cloud. Talvez tivesse sido bastante radical... Mas Kadaj nunca esqueceria aquela cena. Nunca. Ele pode passar a noite acordado pensando nele, mas seu orgulho nunca o faria voltar atrás. Cloud não conhecia essa sua moradia nova, então ele achava que podia descançar em paz... ou não. Aquilo fora uma pancada pra ele que ele se lembrava quase todos os dias, e todos os dias pensava nele. Mas Kadaj não se curvara, e se recusava a dizer que sentia falta dele.  
Mas morria de saudades por dentro.

_Cada colega de quarto que fica acordado  
Por causa de cada suspiro e grito que damos  
Todos os sentimentos que eu tenho  
Mas eu ainda não senti sua falta  
Somente quando eu paro para pensar sobre isso..._

Sua prima se preocupava com o seu sono, e frequentemente lhe perguntava se estava tudo bem. Kadaj com uma resposta automática na língua, dizia que sim, mas ele nunca mais se sentira bem. E mais frequentemente ainda, tinha sonhos, sonhos com ele. Sonhos em que ele acordava cheio de lágrimas escorrendo do rosto e saudades a flor da pele. Sua prima chegava assustada e perguntara o que fora, mas Kadaj apenas dava um sorriso, e dizia que fora um sonho estúpido. Sua prima perguntou se fora o relacionamento que ele deixara pra trás, mas Kadaj repetia que não sentia falta dele. Mas só de olhar um loiro ou ouvir o clima do tempo de Londres, que era onde ele morava ele sentia falta.  
A falta e a dor, ele sentia. Mas não ia voltar atrás.

_Eu odeio tudo sobre você!  
Por que eu ainda te amo?  
Eu odeio tudo sobre você!  
Por que eu ainda te amo?!_

Deveria ter odia-lo pelo que ele fez, mas algo dentro dele aquecia toda vez que se lembrava dele. Do sorriso. Do cheiro suave e úmido que tinha o seu cabelo. Ele odiava aquele egocêntrico, e o amava com todas as forças que podia. Sua prima bateu na porta do quarto onde eles ficavam e perguntou se eu queria atender o telefone. Eu perguntei quem era, e ela disse que era meu irmão, Yazoo, que estava perguntando sobre mim. E quando peguei o telefone sem fio estendido pela minha prima, Congelei.  
"Alô?"

_Toda vez que nós deitamos acordados  
Depois de cada golpe que tomamos  
Cada sentimento que eu tenho  
Mas eu ainda não senti sua falta_

Cai com as pernas frágeis ao ouvir a voz atrás da linha, e imediatamente reconheci apesar de a voz estar diferente e distante pelo estúpido aparelho eletrônico. Me segurando para não falar nada, apenas conti o calor ao redor dos meus olhos para que esse não se libertasse.  
"Kadaj? Por favor me responda..."  
Não, nao preciso lhe dar uma resposta. Você sabe o que eu te direi.  
"... Olha... Eu queria pedir desculpas..."  
Se arrependa do fundo da sua alma depois peça desculpas verdadeiras.  
"... Sabe... Eu sei que eu errei feio... Na hora eu ainda não tinha me tocado... Eu achava que podia abusar da sua fidelidade enquanto eu podia sair com quem eu quiser por ai... Mas agora eu me toquei que o mundo não gira ao meu redor, e que eu realmente não gostaria de que fizessem isso comigo..."  
Ele estava falando meio lento, provavelmente chorando. Mas eu continuei em silêncio.  
"... E percebi também... o quanto eu sinto a sua falta..."  
Nas últimas palavras ele falhou a voz e eu percebi que ele estava realmente chorando, libertei o calor dos meus olhos fazendo um trecho fino de lágrimas pelas minhas bochechas, mas não deixei minha voz falhar.  
"Eu não sinto a sua falta, estou bem sem ninguém para me chifrar."  
E rapidamente desliguei o telefone. Eu não aguentaria falar mais com ele, reuni todas as minhas forças para manter o meu orgulho intacto, mas se ele falasse mais alguma coisa eu me perderia em suas palavras...

_Somente quando eu paro para pensar sobre isso..._

Eu não sinto a sua falta. Não quando eu estou distraido.  
Mas quando não estou, a saudades vem com a força que pode.

_Somente quando eu paro para pensar sobre você eu sei...  
Somente quando você pára para pensar sobre mim você sabe..._

Eu imagino que ele a essa altura deve ter mesmo compreendido, mas eu ainda o odeio por ter feito isso. Ele sabe o quanto eu estou machucado com isso, e o quanto eu sou orgulhoso, mas provavelmente ele não vai desistir, teimoso. O odeio, e o amo tanto quanto. Deixo o telefone escapar de minhas mãos e caio na cama. Estendia a mão pronto para retornar meu hábito de esquecer com o álcool.

_Eu odeio tudo sobre você!  
Por que eu ainda te amo?  
Você odeia tudo sobre mim!  
Por que você me ama?!_

Acordei com uma forte dor de cabeça, não lembrava mais de muita coisa, lembrava-me de um telefonema, lágrimas e bebida... e me lembrava de dois olhos azuis me olhando preocupadamente. Azuis?! Minha familia não tem olhos azuis e onde estou?!  
"Bom dia, Kadaj. Você me deu um baita susto sabia?"  
Como se eu tivesse tomado um choque elétrico, me virei para o dono da voz. Cloud. Anos se passara e ele não mudara em nada. Continuava lindo, loiro e com os cabelos despenteados.  
"O... que... onde estou?"  
"Em um hospital. Você teve um pequeno problema por beber demais, e tive que te trazer numa urgência."  
"... como me achou?"  
"Você acredita que eu passei o resto dos meus anos tentando descobrir seu parandeiro, proucurando qualquer pista até achar seu telefone? E depois pedi para a moça lá da telefonia dizer de onde foi a chamada... Fácil."  
"...um"  
"...Kadaj..."  
"Eu te odeio."  
"...Eu esperava isso..."  
"Mas ainda te amo do mesmo jeito."  
E ele sorriu meio triste como se entendesse.

_  
Eu odeio...  
Você odeia!  
Você me ama...  
Eu odeio tudo sobre você!_

Depois de um tempo pedindo desculpas a minha família, e esplicando quem era o rapaz que não queria sair do lado de minha cama, eles finalmente saiu para o almoço.  
"Você devia ir com eles. Não está com fome?"  
"Eu nunca mais comi direito, então estou acostumado a não comer.  
De fato, estava muito magro e visivelmente triste.  
Aquela visão derreteu um pouco meu coração, mas não posso me deixar levar por aqueles olhos azuis tão bonitos... não posso... não posso...  
"Kadaj... eu realmente me arrependo. É sério mais sério que nunca."  
E eu não aguentei, e o puxei para um abraço.  
"Eu te odeio, odeio todo o seu jeito egocêntrico. Deixa ele para trás para poder ficar comigo?"  
E depois de alguns segundos meio chocados, ele me abraçou forte. Estava REALMENTE magro, eu sentia todos os seus ossos.  
"Eu deixo minha vida para poder apenas ver esse sorriso aberto por minha causa."  
E eu sorri.

_  
Por que eu te amo?_

Por que no fundo... você é assim. Você me ama de verdade, e faria de tudo para nós sermos felizes.

* * *

xXx

* * *

Eu escrevi isso faz tempo, mas mofou na minha pasta por que eu esqueci de postar o-o' inútil  
Well... enjoy anyway... Na época eu tava viciada na música "I Hate Everything About You" por isso fiz song fic com ela. Eu sempre quanto tô viciada em uma música faço songfic com meus casais favoritos xDDD  
Se bem que dá pra fazer praticamente tudo com CloudxKadaj. Eu enchergo eles como um amor tão puro, que nasce assim, do nada, que só sofre as circunstancias do ambiente e da missão do Kadaj. Nessa fanfic o que complicou foi o Cloud, eu não sei de onde eu tirei essa idéia, foi do nada mesmo xD Espero que não tenha ficado muito OOC oo/' e eu não gostei muito do final, vou entender se vocês não gostarem xDDDD


End file.
